10pages). 11-14 (3) Research Design and Methods. 14-19 (4) Literature Cited 19-24 (5) Human Subjects Research (Required if Item 9ontheFace Page is marked"Yes"? N/A (6) Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Requiredif Item 9contheFace Page is marked "Yes" and aPhase I, II, or III clinical trial isproposed) N/A (7) Vertebrate Animals (Required if Item Waon the Face Page is marked "Yes") 24-25 c. Respective Contributions 25 d. Selection of Sponsor and Institution 25 e. Responsible Conduct of Research 26 Section 2 [unreadable] Sponsor Biographical Sketch (Form Page 7) 27-29 Research and Training Support/Previous Trainees (Form Page 8) 30 Facilities and Commitment Statement (Form Page 8) 30 Training Plan, Environment, Research Facilities 31-32 Number of Fellows/Trainees to be Supervised 32 Applicant's Qualifications and Potential 32-33 Human Subjects N/A Vertebrate Animals 33 Checklist (Form Page 9) 34 Section 3 [unreadable] References(Minimumof 3) (See instructions for submission of references.) List full name, institution, and department of individuals submitting reference letters. Dr. Luciano Domenici, SISSA-CNR, Neuroscience-Neurophysiology Prof. Lamberto Maffei, and Dr. Matteo Caleo, SNS- CNR, Neurobiology-Neurophysiology Prof. Matthew Diamond and Prof. John Nicholls, SISSA, Neuroscience Other Items (list): Personal Data Page for Fellowship Applicants Section 4 [unreadable] Appendix (3 collated sets. Nopage numbering necessary. Not to exceed 3publications; 2 for predoctoral candidates.) [X] Check if Appendix isincluded PHS416-